Love Chain
by Soororo
Summary: Sehun tinggal bersama 11 hyungnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama mereka bersama. EXO fanfiction. fantasy, friendship. YAOI. DLDR


Love Chain

.

Author : Soororo

.

Cast :

EXO

.

Genre : Friendship, Supranatural

Annyeong! Soororo is Back!

Haha, aku tau, aku masih hutang ff.

Ini kemarin iseng buka buka folder ff, terus nemu ff ini. yah, masih segini, sih. belum ada lanjutannya juga. sama kayak deer diary.

Oh, iya. aku mau promosi in ffku yang lain, nih. My little Boyfriend sama deer diary.

my little boyfriendnya, masih prolog. nungguin ada reviewnya.

deer diarynya, masih baru update chap 1. chap 2 nya masih dalam masa pengerjaan.

sama regret. udah mau chap akhir. hehe.

.

Soororo present

.

.

.

Love Chain

Luhan terdiam melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Terdiam. Dan menyesal. Yah, luhan tahu dia bodoh. Luhan tahu dia sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menyesal. Luhan tahu itu. oh, andai saja luhan memiliki kekuatan time control seperti tao. Andai ia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiranNYA saat itu. andai. Andai luhan bisa cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksud dari semua senyumNYA. Andai luhan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mendengar isi hatiNYA. HatiNYA. MilikNYA. NYA. Dia. Si pengendali udara.

* * *

><p>"ya tuhan, chanyeol.. bisakah kau mengurangi sedikit panasmu? Udaranya sudah cukup panas di sini!"<p>

omel luhan, si telekinesis, pada chanyeol, si pengendali api.

"bukan aku, ge! Ini panas milik kris ge!"elak chanyeol. luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang naga yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran tidak bersalahnya.

"Haruskah kalian mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian di saat seperti ini? di musim panas ini?"tanya luhan. Yang di tanya hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya. "sebaiknya aku menemui xiumin."luhan berjalan keluar ruangannya.

"untuk apa?"tanya chanyeol.

"dia bisa mendinginkanku."jawab luhan. Kris dan chanyeol berpandangan sejenak. Lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah besar itu. rumah besar. Sangat besar. Luhan adalah salah satu dari 12 namja terpilih. Oh, haruskah ini di sebut terpilih? Boleh, luhan menyebut ini terbuang? Namja yang memiliki kekuatan khusus. Yang membuat mereka di kucilkan. Dan sekarang, mereka semua tinggal di dalam satu rumah yang sama. Bersama. 12 orang. Mulai dari xiumin, frost. Lalu luhan, telekinesis. Kris, sang naga. Suho, pengendali air. Lay, penyembuh. Baekhyun, cahaya. Chen, petir. Chanyeol, pengendali api. KYUNGSOO, beast. Tao, time controller. Kai, teleport. Dan sehun, pengendali angin. Mereka semua tinggal serumah. Satu atap. Dan bisa di tebak seperti apa gaduhnya rumah ini. mulai dari magnae line-kai, tao, dan sehun- yang tidak bisa diam. Lalu beagle line-baekhyun, chanyeol, chen- yang sangat berisik. Hyungline-xiumin, luhan, kris dan suho- yang selalu berteriak untuk mendiamkan magnae line dan beagle line. Dan duo umma-KYUNGSOO dan lay yang selalu mengomel 24/7 karena kebisingan yang mereka semua timbulkan.

Luhan selalu bersyukur tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan suara. Misalnya memiliki suara yang sangat keras, atau semacamnya. Hanya ada chen yang sesekali mengeluarkan petirnya di saat saat tertentu. Tentu saat menggoda penghuni yang lain.

"hyung? Mau ke mana?"tanya sehun-pengedali angin. Ia tampak membuat pusaran angin kecil di tangannya.

"kau lihat xiumin?"tanya luhan.

"untuk apa? Xiumin hyung sepertinya sedang bekerja."jawab sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

"sangat panas di sini, hun. Aku butuh berada di dekat xiumin. Selalu sejuk rasanya."jawab luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun mengrenyitkan alisnya.

"bukankah berada di dekatku juga sejuk, hyung? Mendekatlah."sehun menarik tangan luhan. Luhan tersenyum saat angin dari pusaran itu mengenainya. Sejuk. "sejuk, kan?"tanya sehun. Luhan mengangguk.

.

"hun. Ayo makan."ajak kai. Sehun mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Terlihat hyung hyungnya yang lain sudah siap di meja makan.

"suho, isi air minumnya."perintah lay. Suho mengangguk. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, sesaat kemudian, semua gelas dan teko yang ada di meja makan sudah penuh dengan air.

"luhan hyung, pindahkan ini ke meja makan."seru kyungsoo. luhan menggerakkan tangannya sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"xiumin hyung, kemarilah. Bantu kami mendinginkan airnya."panggil lay. Xiumin berjalan malas ke dalam dapur.

"kris hyung! Chanyeol! bantu aku! kompornya macet lagi!"seru kyungsoo. sekarang kris dan chanyeol yang berjalan ke arah dapur.

"kai, belikan lobak di pasar di pinggir desa."perintah lay. Kai mengangguk. Sesaat kemudian ia menghilang. Lalu kembali dengan beberapa lobak di tangannya.

"hyung, kenapa kalian selalu memanggil kami kalau makanannya belum siap?"tanya sehun.

"diam kau. Kami memanggil kalian untuk ini. kalian harus membantu kami."jawab lay.

"tapi, hyung. Tidak mungkin aku membantu kalian. Kalian mau, dapur aku hancurkan dengan anginku?"tanya sehun.

"diam, atau tidak ada makan."ancam lay. Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat rapat.

"kalian tahu, aku dengar, para serigala muncul lagi."ucap kai. Sejenak mereka menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu melanjutkan lagi.

"kau dengar dari mana?"tanya suho.

"tadi, waktu aku ke desa. Aku dengar sudah jatuh beberapa korban."jawab kai.

"kita harus berjaga jaga."ucap kris dari arah dapur. Yang lain mengangguk.

Mereka semua di usir dari daerah masing masing karena mereka di anggap penyihir. Mereka memilih tinggal di dalam hutan. Sesekali mereka akan keluar dan menyamar menjadi penduduk desa hanya untuk bekerja atau membeli kebutuhan lain. Apapun yang terjadi di desa, mereka tidak bisa membantu. Karena, saat mereka membantu, mereka justru di tuduh menjadi dalang dari masalah yang ada. Karena itulah mereka memilih untuk diam. Lebih baik mereka mendiamkan. Selama mereka tidak mencari masalah. Mereka aman.

.

Luhan berjalan malas ke kamarnya. Saat makan malam tadi, xiumin terus mencoba mendekati chen. Ya, xiumin menyukai chen. Tapi chen tidak. Cinta xiumin bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sama seperti luhan. Luhan tersenyum miris. Luhan beranjak mendekati tempat tidurnya. Ia mengrenyitkan alisnya saat melihat sebuah benda tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Sebuah boneka rusa. Luhan tersenyum. ia menemukan sebuah surat di bawah boneka tersebut.

Untuk rusa cantikku.

Dari sumber kesejukanmu

Luhan mengrenyitkan alisnya. Sumber kesejukan? Xiumin? Ia selalu mendekati xiumin di saat ia kepanasan. Entah karena cuaca, atau karena ulah chanyeol dan kris. Luhan tersenyum.

.

Luhan melenguh saat sayup sayup ia mendengar suara ribut dari bawah. Ia berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup. Matanya seketika melebar melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Suho, xiumin dan kris sedang memukuli sehun. Terlihat kai berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Sepertinya anak itu tidak bisa bergerak. Xiumin 'membekukan'nya.

"ampun! Ampun hyung!"seru sehun sambil terus menangis. Tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Sepertinya ia sudah di pukuli sejak tadi.

"mengaku saja kau! Kau kan, yang mencuri uang kami?"sentak suho. Sehun menggeleng. Ia melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"jangan berbohong, oh sehun! Cepat mengaku!"seru xiumin. Sehun kembali menggeleng cepat. Ia benar benar ketakutan.

"mengaku atau…"kris membentuk bola api dari tangannya. Mata sehun membulat. Ia segera berlari memeluk kaki kris.

"aku mohon, hyung. Jangan. Baiklah, iya. Iya. Aku yang mencuri."ucap sehun.

Brak

Kris menendang sehun. Sehun terpelanting beberapa meter ke belakang. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar. Anak itu masih terus menangis.

"jangan minta bantuan lay untuk menyembuhkan lukamu."ucap suho. Sehun mengangguk takut. luhan hanya memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Kris, suho dan xiumin pergi meninggalkan sehun dan kai. Kris sempat 'melelehkan' kai terlebih dahulu.

Bruk

Kai langsung terjatuh sesaat setelah badannya kembali bisa di gerakkan. Minseok memang menyeramkan. Dia membekukan tubuhnya, agar tidak bisa bergerak. Namun dia tidak mati. Hanya sementara. Dan yang bisa melelehkan es dari minseok hanya chanyeol dan kris.

Kai perlahan lahan bangkit. Badannya terasa lelah sekali. ia mencoba membantu sehun berdiri.

"ayo ikut aku ke kamar tao hyung. Biar dia obati."ajak kai. Sehun berjalan dengan bantuan kai.

Bruk

Sehun jatuh. Ia terlalu lelah. Tadi ia baru saja pulang berlatih, saat hyungline-tanpa luhan- tiba tiba mendatanginya dan memukulinya. Menuduhnya mencuri uang mereka. Entah untuk alasan apa. Sebenarnya sehun bisa saja mengelak. Namun mereka semua adalah yang tertua di sini. tidak mungkin ia menang melawan mereka.

Kai menggendong sehun. Membawa masuk ke kamar tao yang sudah siap dengan baskom air. Kai merebahkan tubuh sehun di tempat tidur tao. Sehun meringis saat punggungnya menyentuh tempat tidur. Sepertinya punggungnya memar.

"kenapa bisa seperti ini?"tanya tao sambil membersihkan luka sehun. Sehun menggeleng.

"mereka tiba tiba memukuli saat aku pulang."jawab sehun.

"sebaiknya kau jelaskan besok. Biar kami temani."saran kai. Sehun menggeleng.

"aku takut. sebaiknya tidak usah. Biar saja."tolak sehun. Sesaat kemudian ia tertidur. Tao hanya menghela nafas. Sehun, memang yang termuda di sini. kekuatan yang ia miliki juga tidak sekuat yang lain.

"kau tidurlah di kamarku. Aku biar menjaganya di sini."ucap kai.

"kau sendiri tidak apa apa?"tanya tao. Kai menggeleng. Tao mengangguk. Ia tahu, kai tidak mungkin membiarkan sehun sendirian.

.

Brak

Tiba tiba pintu kamar tao di banting. Kris. Kris mencengram kerah baju sehun. Pagi ini ia bangun dan mendapati salah satu pedang miliknya tidak ada di tempatnya.

"eungh, hyuung…"sehun melenguh. Tubuhnya masih lelah. Sakit sekali. kai sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Semalam dia demam, kyungsoo dan tao yang membawanya ke kamarnya. Efek dari pembekuan xiumin.

"dasar pencuri! Kemarin kau mengambil uang kami! Sekarang, kau mencuri pedangku! Kau kemanakan pedangku, hah?"bentak kris. Sehun menggeleng lemah. Ia terlalu lelah.

"gege! Sehun masih sakit!"tao mencoba melepaskan tangan kris dari kerah baju sehun. Kris mendorong tubuh tao. Naga yang sedang marah bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilawan. Tubuh tao terpelanting sampai tembok. Tao menangis.

"gege!"kali ini kyungsoo yang mencoba menolong. Beast. Semarah apapun sang naga. Hanya beast lah yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatannya. Kyungsoo menarik sehun menjauh dari kris, lalu kembali merebahkannya di tempat tidur tao. "belum puas kalian memukulinya semalam, hah?"tanya kyungsoo. kris mendengus kesal. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar tao. "kau tidak apa apa?"tanya kyungsoo pada tao. Tao hanya menggeleng. Ia masih menangis. "ayo sarapan."ajak kyungsoo. tao mengangguk. Kyungsoo membantu tao berdiri. "sehun biar di sini dulu. Nanti bawakan dia makanan."ucap kyungsoo. ia menutup kamar sehun. Lalu menguncinya.

"kenapa di kunci?"tanya tao.

"hanya di kunci dari dalam. Aku hanya memastikan tidak akan ada yang masuk. Kalau sehun mau keluar, dia masih bisa."jawab kyungsoo. tao mengangguk.

.

Sehun masih terdiam di ranjang tao. Punggungnya masih memar. Tapi ia harus segera keluar. Ia tahu, hyung hyungnya memukulinya bukan tanpa alasan. Sehun sering membawa barang barang antik saat ia pulang ke rumah. Ia menemukannya di pinggir jalan. Kemungkinan itu semua adalah milik pejalan kaki yang di serang serigala. Sehun teringat ia masih ada urusan. Seketika ia melompat dari tempat tidur lalu berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Sesaat kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hun, kau sudah sehat?"Tanya tao yang sedang membawa nampan makanannya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya belum. Tadi aku teringat aku harus melakukan sesuatu."Jawab sehun. Tao mengrenyitkan alisnya. "Sini."Sehun mengambil nampan yang ada di tangan tao, lalu membawanya ke kamar tao. Ia duduk di lantai kamar, lalu mulai makan.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa?"Tanya tao. Sehun menatap tao sejenak sebelum kembali makan.

"Kau ingat barang barang antik yang aku bawa?"Tanya sehun. Tao mengangguk. "Mereka mengira aku mencurinya."Lanjutnya. "Karenya mereka pikir aku sudah berani mencuri, mereka menuduhku mencuri saat ada barang mereka yang hilang." Tao menghela nafas. Ia mengerti sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus membuktikan kalau bukan kau yang mencuri."Ucap tao. Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku tahu."

.

Tao memandang resah ke arah pintu. Hari sudah malam. Dan sehun belum pulang. Tadi pagi ia pamit untuk mengembalikan barang barang temuannya ke desa. Siapa tahu itu milik sanak mereka. Tapi, sampai saat ini, sehun belum juga pulang. Tao takut anak itu tersesat.

"Hyung?"Panggil kai. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya. Ah, kai! Siapa tahu tao bisa meminta kai pergi ke tempat sehun sekarang berada.

"Kai, kau aku boleh minta tolong?"Tanya tao. Kai mengrenyitkan alisnya. Tumben. Biasanya tao akan memutar waktu untuk menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya, dari pada meminta tolong.

"Apa, hyung?"Tanya kai.

"Em.. Sehun, dia belum pulang... Bisa kau carikan?"Pinta tao.

"Eh? Dia belum pulang? Tadi aku melihatnya di ujung hutan sebelah utara."Gumam kai.

"Hutan utara?!"Pekik tao. Kai mengangguk takut. Ujung hutan utara adalah tempat sarang serigala berada. Dan letaknya cukup jauh dari pondok mereka, di hutan bagian barat. Medannya juga cukup berbahaya. Harus melewati beberapa rawa, dan kawasan dengan pohon besar dan berduri. Hanya kai yang bisa pergi ke sana.

"A-aku sempat mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi, dia bilang, dia masih ada urusan. Ya sudah..."Tao mengurut pelipisnya. Bagaimana kalau sehun bertemu serigala? Bagaimana kalau sehun tersesat? Bagaimana kalau sehun kelaparan? Anak itu kan belum makan sejak pagi?

"Kau... Bisa ke sana?"Tanya tao. Kai menggeleng. Tao menghela nafasnya. Memang terlalu berbahaya berteleport malam hari seperti ini. Kadang kai belum bisa membidik tujuannya dengan benar. Dia masih pemula.

"Tapi..."Tao menatap kai. "Kalau ada penerangan, aku bisa!"Lanjutnya.

"Penerangan?"Kai mengangguk. "Maksudmu baekhyun ge?"Tanya tao. Kai mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ada banyak sumber cahaya yang bisa di gunakan, kan?"Tao menggeleng. Yang ada hanya lilin dan baekhyun. Lilin terlalu berbahaya untuk di pakai sebagai penerangan untuk melewati hutan saat musim panas seperti ini. Ranting yang lebih kering dari biasanya, membuatnya lebih mudah terbakar. Memicu kebakaran hutan.

Sedangkan baekhyun, opsi ke dua, kurang bisa di mintai pertolongan. Harus jelas alasan dan imbalannya. Belum lagi mulutnya yang selalu minta di lakban. Oh, jangan lupakan dua anak buahnya, chen dan chanyeol yang selalu membuat onar. Bisa gawat kalau mereka berdua harus ikut. Bisa bisa mereka membakar hutan karena keisengan mereka.

Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?

Dan di sinilah tao dan kai. Di hadapan hyungdeul. 8 mata menatap mereka tajam. Semua hyungdeul, minus kyungsoo., menatap mereka tajam. Menatap mereka tajam karena di mintai pertolongan untuk mencari sehun.

"Kau meminta kami membantuk mencari orang yang sudah mencuri barang berharga kami?"Kris bertanya dengan nada sarkastik. Kai dan tao mengangguk.

"Kalau aku bisa menolong, aku pasti membantu kalian. Sayangnya, yang bisa menolong hanya baekhyun."Jawab kyungsoo.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam hutan dan bertemu serigala. Tidak."Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu membuang mukanya.

"Ayolah hyung, kami takut sehun bertemu serigala!"Rengek tao. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Bukannya bagus. Kalau dia di makan serigala, tidak ada yang mencuri barangku lagi?"Tolak baekhyun.

"Hah, kalian ini. Bisa tidak, sih berfikir jernih?"Lay menatap jengan teman temannya. "Iya kalau dia sedang di makan serigala? Kalau dia mencuri? Kalau ternyata di sekarang sedang berada di desa, sedang mencuri barang barang milik orang desa? Kalian mau, rumah kita di bakar lagi?"Tanya lay. "Baekhyun, kau bantu saja mereka. Yang mau ikut, boleh ikut membantu."

"Hah, baiklah. Aku berangkat."Baekhyun bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Kalian-"baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan chen.

"E-eh? Kami? Kami tidak ikut, yah? Api tidak boleh bergi saat musim panas begini."Tolak chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus, lalu beralih menatap chen.

"Petir juga menimbulkan api."Jawab chen cepat.

"Lalu siapa yang menemaniku?"Rengek baekhyun.

"Aku."Lay bangun dari tempat duduknya. "Hanya memastikan kalian segera mendapat pertolongan saat ada serigala yang menyerang.

"Aku juga."Sahut kyungsoo. "Aku bisa menghancurkan satu kampung serigala dalam satu malam. Setidaknya serigala itu tidak akan mendekat."Baekhyun mengangguk mantap setelahnya.

.

"Kalian bertiga tunggulah di sini. Aku dan baekhyun hyung akan pergi melihat ke tempatnya sekarang."Ucap kai. Lay, tao dan kyungsoo mengangguk. "Siap?"Tanya kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kai menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia enggan ikut berteportasi dengan kai. Rasanya mual.

Blast

Kai dan baekhyun menghilang.

"Gege, itu kelinci, ya?"Tao melihat makhluk mungil berbulu hitam melompat di antara semak. Memang tempat mereka saat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari pondok, jadi mereka masih bisa melihat benda di sekitar mereka.

"Kau mau menangkapnya?"Tao mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengendap endap mendekati kelinci tersebut.

"Ge, kau... Tumben membantuk kami?"Tanya kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah muak dengan janji kris."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak seenaknya sendiri menggunakan kekuasaannya. Karena dia pemimpin kita, dia selalu bertingkah seenaknya. Bahkan yang pertama kali menuduh sehun pencuri, adalah kris."

"Berjanji padamu?"Lay mengangguk.

"Kris menyatakan cintanya padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan aku menerimanya-" kyungsoo terhenyak mendengar perkataan lay. Kris dan lay, mereka berpacaran? Jangan sampai 'dia' mengetahuinya. "- dengan syarat dia tidak akan sewenang wenang lagi. Tapi... Hah, begitulah. Setidaknya dia tidak melarangku tadi."

"Aku baru tahu kau dan kris ge berpacaran."

"Aku menyembuyikannya dari yang lain. Kalau kau, aku percaya, tidak akan ada apa apa. Tapi, kalau yang lain tahu aku berpacaran dengan kris, me-"

"Aargh! Sudah ku bilang, jangan terlalu keras mencengkramku!"Seruan di belakang mereka menghentikan kata kata lay. Zitao, dengan seekor kelinci di tangannya. Kelinci hitam ber ekor biru. Oh, 'mereka'.

"Tao? Ada apa?"Tanya lay.

"A-ah, gege, aku menangkap zelo!"Tao mengangkat tinggi tinggi kelinci yang ada di tangannya.

"Hai."Sapa kelinci itu malas. "Kalian sedang apa di sini?"Tanya zelo.

"Menunggu baekhyun dan kai mencari sehun."Jawab lay. Kyungsoo menatap tao cemas. Tao hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan 'gwenchana' tanpa suara.

"Sehun? Si pengendali angin?"Lay mengangguk. "Ah! Aku ingat sekarang, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini!"

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kau sedang mencari makan seperti biasa."

"Tidak! Aku tadi tersesat, karena lupa jalan ke sini. Lalu, saat sampai sini, aku lupa tujuanku."Ujar zelo polos.

"Lalu, ada apa?"Tanya lay.

" Aku di utus yongguk hyung untuk memberi tahu kalian kalau se-"

Blast

"Lay hyung, kyungsoo hyung, tao hyung, cepat! Sehun butuh bantuanmu!"

TBC

gimana?

aneh, ya? aku baru ini bikin ff fantasy. jadinya feelnya gak dapet. ini nnt akhirnya official couple, tapi, awalnya, masih crack dulu.

ya udah, reviewnya yaa!


End file.
